


I Don't Need A Man

by inkin_brushes



Series: girls!AU (EXO) [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Gender or Sex Swap, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkin_brushes/pseuds/inkin_brushes
Summary: Sehun skips her art class, texting Zitao as she makes her way to the bleachers. She's about halfway through her first cigarette when Zitao turns up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is the au in which most of exo are girls and suho is a prim proper catholic school girl who does terribly filthy things with her boyfriend. what if i told you that i was currently working on a fic that isn't porn. what if.

Rather than sit in a classroom and listen to the importance of light placement when it comes to drawing a perfect egg, Sehun skips her art class, texting Zitao as she makes her way to the bleachers. It’s been the kind of day to truly test Sehun’s patience, and she thinks skipping art is the perfect reward for managing to not get a suspension. 

There’s sometimes a couple of stoners hanging around behind the bleachers, but no one is around today. Apparently the stoners like whatever classes they have this afternoon. Sehun sighs, slumping against the trash can and fumbling in her pockets for the somewhat bent cigarettes she stole from her mother’s purse that morning. Her mom’s been getting kind of pissed recently about the fact that money keeps going missing, and Sehun doesn’t think she’ll keep putting it down to her own bad memory for much longer. So instead of taking money, Sehun just took the thing she’d be taking the money for in the first place.

She’s about halfway through the first one when Zitao turns up, her red hair vibrant under the bright sunlight. Today she’s wearing knee high lace up sneakers and her black bra is visible through her white shirt. She’s not wearing her snake bites and she looks weird without them. “What happened to the bites?” Sehun asks, her eyes half-closed as she watches Zitao look her up and down in turn.

“English teacher made me take them out,” Zitao shrugs. She holds out her hand and Sehun passes her the cigarette. “Threatened to send me to the principal if I didn’t.” Sehun knows that she’d have just gone to the principal, but Zitao, despite everything, prefers not getting into trouble. It’s endearing. Zitao slides her eyes across at her. “Couldn’t stand it anymore?” 

“It was skip or stab someone in the face with a paintbrush,” Sehun says. Zitao snorts like it’s a joke, except they both know Sehun could, and would, do it. “How about you?”

“We’ve got a sub. Male. Told him I needed to go to the nurse for lady problems and he practically pushed me out of the room.” Zitao laughs and passes back the cigarette. “Guys are so fucking dumb.”

Sehun nods. They are. Guys think that because she’s skinny and pale and her hair is pink, that she’s a joke. Guys think that because she’s friends with Lu Han, she’s easy and into them, so in the first week of high school, one of juniors tried to slide his hand up her skirt while they were waiting in the lunch line. Sehun had broken his nose and got a four day suspension. 

Zitao steps in close and nudges Sehun’s cheek with her nose. “How was it?”

“What?” Sehun asks, trying to smoke while Zitao’s hands pull her shirt out from her skirt. 

“Your day,” Zitao mumbles. Her hand goes under Sehun’s shirt. Sehun isn’t wearing a bra today. Zitao makes a noise of approval, her thumb circling Sehun’s nipple.

“Biology teacher was bitching about my hair again,” Sehun says with a shrug. “Surely he’s got better things to do. Like stare down Eunmi’s chest some more.” She blows smoke in Zitao’s face and tosses the cigarette end away. “Fucking kiss me already.”

Zitao doesn’t need to be told twice. She backs Sehun into the corner where the large trashcan meets the chainlink fence, concealing them from prying eyes, and kisses her, her fingers pressing to Sehun’s jaw to force her mouth open. All Sehun can taste is the cigarette smoke as Zitao presses her tongue past Sehun’s lips, the piercing in her tongue clicking against the back of Sehun’s teeth. Zitao always kisses hungrily, like she’s trying to steal part of Sehun away, and it leaves Sehun trying not to gasp.

Zitao’s thumb gently rubs against Sehun’s nipple, her teeth nibbling on Sehun’s bottom lip before she drops her head and sucks, hard, on Sehun’s throat. Sehun cries out, her hands gripping Zitao’s shoulders. She loves it when Zitao does that, loves it when she leaves marks on Sehun’s body. Loves it when they’re on her throat, chest, collarbones, so everyone can see. Sometimes Zitao leaves them on the inside of Sehun’s thighs, her mouth biting down, Sehun writhing with need above her. 

When Zitao forces her leg between Sehun’s thighs, she grinds down on it, pleasure spiking through her. Sehun’s hands tangle in Zitao’s hair, pulling her up to kiss her again, opening her mouth and demanding that Zitao does all the work. Zitao is happy to oblige her. Sehun continues to grind against her thigh, and soon she’s panting and arching. 

Zitao’s hands trail down, one hand clumsily undoing the buttons of Sehun’s uniform shirt while the other goes between Sehun’s legs, rubbing against Sehun’s underwear. Sehun moans, pressing down against it. The skin of her chest is pale in bright daylight, nipples hardening as a breeze blows by and she shivers. She’s aching, wants Zitao to touch her, wants to fuck down against her leg, wants Zitao to drop to her knees and lick into her. She wants to _come_.

“Mmmm,” Zitao murmurs into her ear, her fingers rubbing slowly, almost gently. “I love how you get like this. I wonder what everyone would say if they could see you like this. Oh Sehun, the toughest bitch in the school, hot and wet at her girlfriend’s touch.”

“Fucking -- touch me. Ah--!” Sehun squirms as Zitao’s thumb rubs in a circle at her clit through her underwear. “Zitao, I swear to fucking god, just fucking _touch_ me.”

Zitao’s forefingers hook into Sehun’s underwear and tug them down until they fall around her ankles. Zitao slides two fingers against the wetness between Sehun’s legs, but only slips one finger inside of her, slowly, teasing. 

“Are you fucking kidding,” Sehun pants. 

“I want to hear you beg,” Zitao whispers.

“Oh my fucking god, do _you_ want to be the one I stab in the face with a paintbrush, _stop_ \-- _oh jesus fucking christ_ \--” she breaks off when Zitao pushes a second finger inside her and scissors them quickly. 

“Is that enough?” Zitao asks huskily. “What’s wrong, you were being so eloquent.” She fucks her fingers shallowly into Sehun, until Sehun has stopped breathing, until her head is tipped back and her eyes are closed, her mouth dropped open in pleasure so that Zitao can suck on the underside of her jaw. 

When Zitao slides in a third finger, Sehun gasps out, “Fuck, fuck _fuck_.”

“Oh, I thought you’d lost the ability to speak,” Zitao says. She tugs Sehun’s head down and kisses her. Their teeth clash and Zitao tugs a little too hard on Sehun’s hair, and Sehun whines in outrage. Zitao hooks all three of her fingers, the heel of her hand pressed to Sehun’s clit, and the whine turns into one of pleasure. 

“I hate you,” Sehun whispers fiercely, her back arching, her thighs trembling, her entire body tingling. “I fucking _hate_ you, Huang Zitao.”

“You’re a fucking liar,” Zitao snorts. Her head ducks down so she can suck one of Sehun’s nipples into her mouth, teeth scraping a bit too hard. She moves her fingers faster, spreading Sehun wide, driving them into Sehun hard. Sehun clutches her wrist, not sure if she wants Zitao to slow down or if she wants her to keep going, because she wants this so badly, she feels hot and pulled tight. 

“Yes,” she gasps, as she feels herself get close, when every movement of Zitao’s fingers makes her twitch and clench down around them. “Zitao, yes, _fuck_ \--”

Her head tips back, hips thrust forward as she comes, clenching and pulsing around Zitao’s fingers. She bites on her bottom lip to stop herself from crying out, gasping and panting as Zitao continues to fuck her fingers into her, drawing her orgasm out, until Sehun slumps, struggling to catch her breath. She’s shaking, her hips jerking with aftershocks. 

Zitao pulls her fingers from Sehun and slumps against the fence next to her. She yanks her skirt up and pulls frantically at her own underwear, puts the hand she’d just been fucking Sehun with between her legs, sliding one finger, then two, into herself in quick succession. The noise she makes has Sehun pressing up against her side. 

“Another one,” Sehun whispers hoarsely. “Another finger, fuck yourself with all three.” 

Zitao does as she’s told, moaning as she slides in the third finger. Zitao doesn’t know how to tease herself, everything is desperate and needy, her fingers moving between her own legs quickly. Sehun nuzzles at her cheeks, and then curls her tongue around the lobe of Zitao’s ear, sucking her piercings between her teeth. 

Then she reaches down and takes hold of Zitao’s wrist, stilling her. Zitao stops, panting. Sehun pushes her hand slowly until Zitao’s fingers are buried all the way inside herself, and then holds her still. Zitao lets out a sob.

“Tonight,” Sehun whispers, straight into her ear, “you’re going to fuck me with the strap on. You’re going to get me hot and wet and desperate for you, and you’re going to fuck me with it. You’re going to hold me down, going to press me into the mattress and fuck me hard, until I come screaming. Maybe I’ll even beg, Zitao. You’ve never heard me beg before, have you? Would you like that? Do you think you can make me beg, Huang Zitao?”

“Sehun, please,” Zitao whines, tossing her head from side to side. “Please, I want to come, I _need_ \-- Sehun, _please_.”

Sehun lets go of her wrist. “Come for me, Zitao,” she demands. Her hand moves up so she can rub Zitao’s clit, her fingers moving while Zitao fucks herself harder and harder with her own, until her entire body stiffens and she comes with a bitten off scream. Sehun pinches her clit and makes her writhe. 

Sehun pulls away while she lets Zitao come back down. She wriggles back into her underwear and starts doing the buttons back up on her shirt. Zitao tugs at her, pulling her close, and nuzzles her mouth over Sehun’s cheeks and forehead. Sehun rolls her eyes.

“Are you going to German?” Zitao asks. She absently wipes her fingers off on her skirt.

“Nien,” Sehun says. She bends and retrieves the second cigarette she’d stolen from the ground. “Urgh, now it’s dirty. I can’t smoke this.”

“The places you’ve had your mouth and you’re worried about some dirt?” Zitao ducks the swat at her head. “I’ve got some more in my locker.”

“Go get them,” Sehun says. “You just had your fingers inside me, it’s the least you can do.”

Zitao laughs. She tucks Sehun’s hair behind her ear and kisses her, surprisingly softly. “You’re fucking demanding, you know that?” she says, when she pulls away. 

“I was aware,” Sehun says. “Thanks.”


End file.
